Our Town
by Seih
Summary: La lutte sera rude, violente sans merci est l'espoir seul vain dans ce combat. Seules les vraies armes seront de taille. Pour peu qu'on les utilise. Pour peu que rien ne se mette en travers de leurs chemins. Ce sera sa dernière chance, qu'elle la saisisse. Elle n'a plus le temps de réfléchir, seulement agir. (Résumé complet dans le chap. 1) Bonne lecture !
1. Chapitre 1 Introduction

_~ Our Town ~_

_Fiction Romance / Hurt Confort_

_Personnages centrale__ : Klaus Mikaelson & Caroline Forbes_

_Rating__ : M_

_Fiction__ : en cours_

_Résumé :_

Ses paroles l'abattront comme ses gestes la trahissent. La lutte  
sera rude, violente sans merci & l'espoir seul vain dans ce  
combat. Seules les vraies armes seront de taille. Pour peu qu'on  
les utilise. Pour peu que rien ne se mette en travers de leurs  
chemins. Ce sera sa dernière chance, qu'elle la saisisse. Elle n'a  
plus le temps de réfléchir, seulement agir. Les conséquences attendront...

Elle n'abandonnera pas. Lui ne la laissera pas. Et si son courage ne  
la sauvait pas ? Et même si l'amour ne la sauvait pas ?

Mot de l'auteur :

Je ne possède pas Vampire Diaries ou l'un des personnages, mais j'espère que vous aimez mon histoire! Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes. J'essaye de faire de mon mieux !

Je sais aussi que le « chapitre » je dirais plutôt l'avant goût de mon histoire est un peu court mais, c'est fait exprès.

Bonne lecture en espérant que vous appréciez.

* * *

Nouvelle Orléans

26 Janvier 2013

Le bouclé s'avançait vers le bâtiment. Comme tous les jours depuis maintenant trois ans. Le bruit de verre brisé, et de cris résonnèrent brusquement.

Des cris perçant, de douleur, physique comme lui faisait mal. Il lâcha le bouquet de lilas qu'il tenait, pour se mettre à courir à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Rejoindre sa chambre. Le jeune homme qui courait, se nommait Niklaus ou Klaus pour les intimes, et il courrait dans la chambre de Caroline, Caroline Forbes. Il était déjà sur le seuil de la porte, quand il pu l'apercevoir.

Sa douleur était si perceptible, que même lui en souffrait physiquement, il chercha son regard pour lui apporter soutien mais rien n'y faisait, elle l'évitait. Que lui, la voit comme ça encore, lui faisait honte, elle n'aimait pas être comme ça. Niklaus se fit pousser par un homme, plus grand, plus baraqué.

« **Mon dieu, pas ça.** »

Trop tard, elle gisait au sol, inconsciente.


	2. Chapitre 2 Décadence

_~Our Town ~_

_Fiction Romance / Hurt Confort_

_Personnages centrale_ _: Klaus Mikaelson & Caroline Forbes_  
_Rating_ _: T_

_Résumé :_  
Ses paroles l'abattront comme ses gestes la trahissent. La lutte  
sera rude, violente sans merci & l'espoir seul vain dans ce  
combat. Seules les vraies armes seront de taille. Pour peu qu'on  
les utilise. Pour peu que rien ne se mette en travers de leurs  
chemins. Ce sera sa dernière chance, qu'elle la saisisse. Elle n'a  
plus le temps de réfléchir, seulement agir. Les conséquences attendront...

Elle n'abandonnera pas. Lui ne la laissera pas. Et si son courage ne  
la sauvait pas ? Et même si l'amour ne la sauvait pas ?

_Mot de l'auteur :_

_Je ne possède pas Vampire Diaries ou l'un des personnages, mais j'espère que vous aimez mon histoire! Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes. J'essaye de faire de mon mieux !_  
_Bonne lecture en espérant que vous appréciez._

* * *

**27 janvier 2013**

Caroline n'avait pas voulu quitter sa chambre depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée. Elle se tuait dans le mutisme et un silence total depuis qu'on lui avait apporté son petit-déjeuner Dans sa chambre, éclairée seulement à la lumière du jour, elle attendait au bord de la fenêtre, les jambes repliées contre son buste, la seule position qu'elle trouvait agréable. Il pleuvait ce matin-là, mais elle le guettait quand même. Elle savait qu'il viendrait. Après tout, il lui avait promis qu'il viendrait. Mais chaque jour, il venait toujours à une heure différente, laissant Caroline dans l'attente. Cette même attente et ce mutisme.

**16h34.**

Caroline n'avait pas bougé de la journée. Elle était restée assise et s'était levée seulement quand ses jambes devenaient douloureuses à force de garder la même position. Elle avait sauté un repas mais ce n'était pas la première fois et personne ne vérifiait vraiment si elle venait déjeuner. Dans un sens, la jeune fille appréciait cette liberté même si ces manières étaient irresponsables, surtout dans un centre de cette envergure. Toujours postée sur le coin de la fenêtre, Caroline vit sa voiture se garer sur le parking visiteur.

_Enfin._

Elle se remit soudainement sur ses pieds et sortit de sa chambre en courant, sans prendre le temps de fermer la porte. Elle entendit des chuchotements sur son passage, comme souvent mais peu lui emportait, il venait enfin la voir. Elle voulait s'excuser pour son comportement lors de sa dernière visite et de l'avoir sauvé. Elle dévala les escaliers avant de se rendre à la porte principale et dévia sans mal la vigilance des deux vigiles de l'entrée. Ils connaissaient la jeune fille, de toute manière impatiente, elle ouvrit la porte et sortit le rejoindre sans se soucier de ses pieds nus ou de la pluie. De loin, il reconnut aisément la tête blonde et bouclée sortir et s'élancer en courant dans sa direction. Toujours elle l'étonnerait. Elle s'était mise à courir vers lui comme le ferait un enfant heureux, avant de se jeter dans ses bras. Elle se cramponna délicatement à lui, comme une bouée de sauvetage, et Klaus resserra son étreinte, autant qu'il le pouvait sans lui faire mal. Il avait toujours de la briser, tant elle semblait fragile. Marie glissa sa tête dans son cou. C'était sa manière à elle de s'exprimer quand elle ne voulait pas utiliser des mots, qui la rendaient parfois mal à l'aise. Elle ne parlait pas beaucoup, d'autant plus.  
Ils restaient là, sous la pluie, trempés mais importait-ce vraiment ? Caroline finit pourtant par s'écarter et laissa échapper un rire.

«** Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?** _lui demanda Klaus_.  
-**Je suis mouillée, pieds nus, sous la pluie,** _s'exclama-t-elle_.  
-**Tu vas prendre froid, tu sais.** »

Klaus passa sa main sur son visage, glissant sur sa nuque pour l'attirer au creux de ses bras pour tenter de la réchauffer comme il le pouvait. Caroline entendit un glissement non loin et elle se rendit compte de la présence du docteur Donovan qui arrivait à leur hauteur.

« **Docteur Donovan**, _le salua Klaus quand il fut près d'eux_.

- **M. Mikaelson Klaus, j'aurais dû m'en douter. Elle sort de sa chambre uniquement pour vous voir...** _grommela-t-il_. **Mademoiselle Forbes, vous rentrez maintenant**. »

Caroline se détacha de Klaus pour retourner vers l'entrée. Il la suivit et pris sa main dans la foulée avant de la serrer pour lui montrer son soutien silencieux. Il l'aidait comme il le pouvait. Ils furent suivis par le docteur, sur leurs traces, constamment à la surveiller. Klaus jeta un coup d'œil en arrière, pour voir Donovan juste derrière, ce qui le fit tiquer, ce qu'il évita de montrer. Ce dernier ouvrit la porte et laissa passer Caroline avant de passer à son tour et il tînt la porte quelques secondes pour le docteur. Malgré son ressentit, c'était un jeune homme poli et lui fermer la porte au nez n'arrangerait rien à la situation de Caroline qui se contenta d'hausser un sourcil devant son geste. Elle ne se concentra sur ce détail que quelques secondes avant d'entraîner le bouclé avec elle dans son endroit préféré du centre. La véranda.

La véranda n'était pas un endroit où beaucoup de personne se rendait. Ce qui était étrange quand on se rendait compte de la beauté du lieu. En hiver, on pouvait voir la neige tombée sur le verre et c'était simplement magique, selon Caroline. Quand elle n'attendait pas Klaus, elle y passait ses journées, en général, un livre sur les genoux. C'était sûrement pour cette raison que personne ne venait. Caroline s'assit dans un des fauteuils, avant de pousser un livre qui était resté là pour que Klaus puisse s'asseoir à son tour. Ce dernier prit place en face, avant de prendre le livre. Il s'intéressait aux activités de son amie et c'était souvent lui qui lui apportait des nouveaux livres. Parfois, ils échangeaient leurs avis mais Caroline préférait garder son avis pour elle. Elle avait peur qu'il la juge, qu'il trouve ça stupide et qu'il s'en aille pour la laisser seule. Caroline avait très vite perdue sa liberté de jeune fille, d'adolescente comme les autres. Elle, elle aurait voulu vivre normalement, et ne pas attiser la pitié, l'embarra. Mais aujourd'hui encore elle avait espoir... Espoir de quitter cet endroit. Même si cet espoir disparaissait au fil des jours un peu plus.

**20h45.**

Caroline avait replié ses jambes sous ses cuisses pour trouver une position confortable, tandis qu'elle lisait attentivement le livre que Klaus lui avait apporté aujourd'hui. Son attention fut soudain distraite et son cœur manqua un battement quand elle reconnut la silhouette qui venait de prendre place à l'ancienne place de Klaus.

« **J'espère, que vous ne cherchez pas un moyen de fuir cet endroit.**  
- **Je finirai bien par en trouver un.**  
- **Ne jouer pas à la maligne, mademoiselle Forbes.** _répliqua-t-il_. **N'oubliez pas qui commande.** »

Ses simples mots chuchotés furent frémir la jeune fille. Elle voulait qu'il s'éloigne, parte au loin et qu'elle puisse se remettre à lire. Ses pensées furent dérangées quelques instants et elle se recula vivement, sans réfléchir. Le docteur Donovan quitta la pièce, faisant claquer ses chaussures sur le sol un sourire scotché à son visage alors qu'il appelait les infirmières. Caroline tiqua avant de pousser un soupir. Après tout, elle ne pouvait rien faire. Elle pouvait toujours essayer de courir pour s'enfuir mais elle fut vite de retour dans le monde réel, quand deux infirmières entrèrent dans la pièce, avec un sourire hypocrite.

« **C'est l'heure, Caroline.** _commença la première_.  
- **Ne faites pas d'histoire aujourd'hui, je vous prie.** _continua la seconde_. »

Elle n'avait que quelques secondes pour réfléchir. Pourquoi pas, après tout ? Caroline se mit à sourire, détail qui dérangea immédiatement les deux infirmières. Elle préparait quelque chose et c'était imminent. Soudainement, elle se mit sur ses pieds, cacha son livre dans son dos, coincé entre son jean et son t-shirt et elle renversa la table basse qui s'écrasa avec fracas au sol. Le vase se brisa, éparpillant du verre partout dans la pièce et Caroline en profita pour se faufiler par la porte latérale. Elle pourrait rejoindre sa chambre sans problèmes. Elle monta les escaliers en vitesse. Elle éclata de rire en pensant à la grimace qu'avait tiré les deux infirmières. Caroline ferait toujours des histoires tant qu'on voudrait lui faire prendre ces foutus médicaments inutiles. Elle fut soudain attrapée et elle voulut crier mais une main se posa délicatement sur ses lèvres.

« **Chut, tu vas te faire prendre sinon**.

C'était un de ses voisins de chambre. Elle ne connaissait pas son nom, simplement son numéro et la raison pour laquelle il était enfermé, lui aussi. Il la regarda attentivement alors que Caroline put aisément entendre des pas rapides dans le couloir, les infirmières entrer dans sa chambre. On la cherchait. Mais elles ne trouvèrent rien et quand elles finirent par repartir, le patient la lâcha.

- **Vous êtes dangereux.** _lui dit Caroline en s'essuyant la bouche_.  
-**De rien** _répondit-il simplement_. »

Il venait de l'aider, mais elle savait qu'il était potentiellement dangereux. Elle était dans la salle de repas, elle aussi quand il avait tenté de mettre fin à sa vie avec son couteau. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi cet homme avait voulu mettre fin à sa vie, mais elle lisait sur son visage qu'il était triste. Non, il n'était pas dangereux.

« **Vous êtes triste** _chuchota-t-elle_.  
- **Sors de là gamine.** »

Il ne l'avait pas dit méchamment, c'était plus qu'une simple demande, c'était une supplication. Cet homme était dévasté et elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais son instinct la poussa à l'entourer de ses bras quelques secondes pour le remercier. Elle n'avait pas réfléchi et même si l'homme ne répondait pas à son étreinte, peu lui importait.

« **Merci**. _finit-elle par dire avant de s'éclipser_. »

Elle entendit un sanglot quand elle ferma la porte et Caroline su qu'elle avait réussi à toucher un homme qu'elle s'était contentée d'observer pendant des mois. Quand elle bloqua la porte de sa chambre avec un bout de son lit la jeune fille se sentait d'une légèreté nouvelle avant de revenir une nouvelle fois à la dure réalité de l'endroit où elle se trouvait.

* * *

Verdict ?


	3. Chapitre 3 Explication

_~ Our Town ~_

_Fiction Romance / Hurt Confort_

_Personnages centrale_ _: _Klaus Mikaelson & Caroline Forbes

_Rating_ _: T_

_Résumé :_

Ses paroles l'abattront comme ses gestes la trahissent. La lutte  
sera rude, violente sans merci & l'espoir seul vain dans ce  
combat. Seules les vraies armes seront de taille. Pour peu qu'on  
les utilise. Pour peu que rien ne se mette en travers de leurs  
chemins. Ce sera sa dernière chance, qu'elle la saisisse. Elle n'a  
plus le temps de réfléchir, seulement agir. Les conséquences attendront...

Elle n'abandonnera pas. Lui ne la laissera pas. Et si son courage ne  
la sauvait pas ? Et même si l'amour ne la sauvait pas ?

_Mot de l'auteur :_

_Je ne possède pas Vampire Diaries ou l'un des personnages, mais j'espère que vous aimez mon histoire! Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes. J'essaye de faire de mon mieux !_  
_Bonne lecture en espérant que vous appréciez._

_Réponses :_

XxLegend-Automne : Je suis vraiment contente que ce que j'écris te plaise ! Pour toute les questions, tu seras au fil de la fiction. Pour le compte membre, oui car je réponds surtout

par messages privé surtout. Bref, je te souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

_**Chapitre 3 : Explication.**_

* * *

_**28 janvier 2013.  
10:30**_

Caroline passait ses doigts sur l'album photos. Un album rempli de souvenirs, certains plus douloureux que d'autres. Les photos retraçaient le voyage d'une personne qui a sombré trop tôt. Partie sans un au revoir, son bateau à chavirer. C'était il y a presque une dizaine d'années maintenant, mais la douleur est telle que si c'était hier.

**« Pourquoi m'avoir abandonné ? J'avais besoin de toi... De toi. »**

Ses doigts défilent sur les images, entassés dans cet album. Photos de vacances, voyages, cartes postales, lettres... Une photo où on peut la voir avec un chapeau de clown, arrachait à Caroline un sourire triste. Ses souvenirs entassés dans sa mémoire. Quand soudain, quelqu'un rentra dans la pièce. Elle essuya rapidement les larmes qui avaient coulé.

« **Si vous continuez à vous apitoyer sur votre sort, je vous retire l'album.**  
- **Dr Donovan, je n'ai pas peur de vos menaces, veuillez sortir.**  
- **Mlle Forbes, vous êtes dans mon centre, je sors si je veux** _lui répondit-il_.  
- **Très bien** _dit-elle_. »

Elle ferma l'album, avant de se lever de son lit pour se diriger vers la porte sans lui adresser un seul regard. Elle passa la porte et demanda à une infirmière si elle pouvait sortir dans le jardin.

« **Il neige, mademoiselle.**  
- **Tant mieux alors.**  
- **Ne prenez pas froid **_lui dit-elle en soupirant et en lui prenant l'album pour le ranger_. »

Caroline lui sourit, avant de partir vers les escaliers. En général, elle ne prêtait pas attention aux autres personnes, car la plupart lui faisait peur. Arrivée, à la véranda, elle tira la porte, avant de sortir dans le jardin. Perdue dans ses souvenirs, elle ne s'aperçut pas qu'on l'observait de derrière une fenêtre.

_**26 janvier 2001**_

Ce jour-là, était censé être merveilleux. Caroline s'était levée de bonne heure, pour lui rendre visite. Ses parents étaient censés l'amener à l'hôpital, voir sa grand-mère. Elle était sortie de son lit, de chambre, pour aller voir ses parents. Elle avait sept ans. Sept années, où elle avait été bercée par la voix, de sa grand-mère, beaucoup plus présente que ses parents eux-mêmes. Sa confidente, à qui elle racontait ses problèmes à l'école avec ses copines, sa meilleure amie, parce que ses copines n'étaient pas vraiment comme elle. Déjà assez grande dans sa tête, elle ne posait pas les questions des enfants de son âge, mais quand elle voyait sa grand-mère prendre ses petites pilules, elle savait qu'elle n'allait pas bien, malgré ses sourires. Quand elle était encore bébé, un peu avant ses deux ans, Caroline avait eu une pneumonie, et après ce soir, c'était seulement sa grand-mère qui l'avait gardé pendant les années qui avaient suivi. Il n'y avait qu'un petit papier dans la cuisine, que Caroline avait lu sans problèmes. _"_**Nous avons une urgence, on revient très vite, nos numéros sont enregistrés sur le téléphone"**. Caroline s'était sentie, seule, déçue. Et le rendez-vous avec sa grand-mère ? Elle était partie dans le salon, s'asseoir sur l'imposant canapé, et elle avait replié ses jambes contre elle, en boule. Seule. Les lumières étaient éteintes, il n'y avait aucun bruit, son, le calme plat. Caroline avait le visage rivé vers le sol, mais elle n'était pas en train de le regarder, non elle regardait plus loin, dans le vide. Et les heures étaient passées comme ça, pendant plus de quatre heures, la petite avait été seule, dans le salon, toujours dans le noir, les yeux rivés sur le sol. Elle avait alors semblé comme figée. Et Caroline avait alors relevé la tête. Elle était en train de comprendre ce qui se passait. Elle comprenait, elle en était persuadée. Ses larmes se mirent à couler d'emblée, mais c'était beaucoup plus fort.

_**Trop fort, pour une fillette de sept ans.**_

La porte avait claqué. Son père s'était précipité sur sa fille, pour l'enlacer, la serrer le plus fort possible. Sa mère était trop écroulée pour seulement bouger, ou parler. Caroline n'avait pas répondu à son étreinte. Son père avait alors prononcé les paroles fatidiques, la destruction entière de la fillette, de son âme.

**« Elle est partie, elle a rejoint le ciel. »**

**_La chute._**

Caroline tomba, s'écroula. Ses jambes se dérobèrent refusant de porter son poids plus longtemps. Ses souvenirs étaient clairs. C'était comme le revivre, une fois encore. Ce n'était pas la première fois que cela arrivait, le même scénario se déroulait souvent, et toujours la chute était si brutale, aussi forte que la douleur qui s'en suivait. Elle souffla sur ses doigts, les rassemblant comme pour en position de prière.

_**Elle implorait le ciel.**_

Elle l'implorait, à genoux, de l'aider, de lui faire quitter cet endroit abominable, qui lui rongeait l'âme jusqu'à la chair. Son souffle s'épuisait, les souvenirs continuaient de monter, ses pensées se perdaient, se confondaient jusqu'à se perdre avant même que Caroline ne puisse y mettre de l'ordre. Sa poitrine et le reste de son corps s'affalèrent alors dans la neige. Sa déchirure au cœur semblait tout prendre sur son passage comme une tornade sur son chemin, ne laissant rien que des blessures. Elle voulait hurler, les détritus de son cœur la brûlaient comme un brasier, sa poitrine semblait prendre feu. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il décida d'intervenir. Caroline releva la tête vers le ciel, les yeux dans le vague. Klaus se stoppa dans son élan, coupé par son geste. Elle attrapa un peu de neige au creux de sa paume.

«** Tu m'as abandonné, seule, contre tous.** »

Klaus ouvrit la bouche, ne distinguant pas les paroles de Caroline. Il ouvrit la baie vitrée, une couverture sous le bras. Il se jeta à genoux, devant son pauvre corps faible. Elle ne le voyait pas, encore dans le voyage du temps et des souvenirs. Elle ne cessait de répéter cette phrase, encore et encore, sans but précis.

« **Caroline, reviens, je suis là, c'est terminé.** »

Il déploya la couverture et la posa sur ses épaules. Au loin le docteur Donovan avait tout vu.

_Oh non, ce n'était pas terminé._

* * *

_Verdict ?  
_


	4. Chapter 4 Parallèle

_~Our Town ~_

_Fiction Romance / Hurt Confort_

_Personnages centrale_ _: Klaus Mikaelson & Caroline Forbes_

_Rating_ _: T_

_Résumé :_  
Ses paroles l'abattront comme ses gestes la trahissent. La lutte  
sera rude, violente sans merci & l'espoir seul vain dans ce  
combat. Seules les vraies armes seront de taille. Pour peu qu'on  
les utilise. Pour peu que rien ne se mette en travers de leurs  
chemins. Ce sera sa dernière chance, qu'elle la saisisse. Elle n'a  
plus le temps de réfléchir, seulement agir. Les conséquences attendront...

Elle n'abandonnera pas. Lui ne la laissera pas. Et si son courage ne  
la sauvait pas ? Et même si l'amour ne la sauvait pas ?

_Mot de l'auteur :_

_Je ne possède pas Vampire Diaries ou l'un des personnages, mais j'espère que vous aimez mon histoire! Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes. J'essaye de faire de mon mieux !_  
_Bonne lecture en espérant que vous appréciez._

* * *

_Chapitre 4 : Parallèle._

* * *

30 janvier 2013.  
(_Deux jours plus tard_)

Caroline voguait sans but précis, dans le jardin du centre, emmitouflée dans un gros gilet en laine assez long. Depuis ces deux derniers jours, elle passait ses journées dans cet endroit, vide, calme, recouvert de neige en raison de la saison. Il ne faisait pas tant froid que cela, pour la saison. Soudain des cris, se firent entendre. Des cris de douleurs, de détresse mais surtout de colère. Caroline plutôt passive d'habitude, se retourna précipitamment pour se rapprocher de la source des cris. Elle n'eut besoin que de faire quelques pas avant de la voir, de la baie vitrée. Une jeune fille, brune, de taille moyenne. Elle la voyait se débattre contre tous ces hommes autour d'elles qui s'agitaient pour la maintenant en place. La jeune brune parvint à se dégager pour se mettre à courir. Peine perdue, elle fut reprise en main quelques secondes plus tard, mais cessa brusquement tout mouvement. Avant que ses yeux ne se ferment, elle capta le regard de Caroline, perdu, meurtri. Derrière la jeune fille brune, se trouvait le Dr Donovan, seringue en main. Caroline fut parcourue de frissons, cette scène faisait écho dans sa tête.

_Quelques années plus tôt_

Des cris. Encore des cris. Toujours des cris. Plus de cris. Encore et toujours.

Elle avait crié, plus fort que jamais, pour tenter de se défaire de leur emprise, elle s'était débattue, entre leurs bras pour leur échapper. Elle n'avait pas voulu & elle ne voulait toujours pas. Caroline venait d'arriver dans le centre. Sortie de la voiture de force par par mère, rentrée de force par son père, poussée de force par les infirmiers et médecins. Elle avait été cernée, de tous les côtés. Aucune issue possible. Elle avait continué à se ruer, se cambrer, donner des coups de pieds, en vain. Ils étaient six et elle était seule. Seule contre tous. Blondie s'était arrêtée, soudainement, son corps entier s'était détendu. Un regard entre médecins, ils la tenaient toujours. Elle était essoufflée, sa poitrine remontait et descendait au rythme saccadé de son souffle. Elle n'allait pas leur laisser ça, pas elle, pourquoi elle ? Dans l'incompréhension, elle n'avait pas compris, se retrouver contre ses propres parents ? Elle avait fermé les yeux, avancé son pied droit avant de plier le genou pour passer en dessous d'un infirmier, entre ses jambes. C'était pure folie, ses chances de réussir étaient quasiment nulles. Minces mais réelles. Elle s'était retrouvée dans un milieu inconnu, elle n'avait pas su par où aller pour sortir le plus vite possible. Sans pouvoir réfléchir, elle s'était enfuie par la porte vitrée, au fond. Mais elle était si jeune, si fragile, perdue, contrainte. Elle avait couru, pour s'enfoncer dans le jardin, ses larmes avait roulé le long de ses joues. Et soudainement tout s'était arrêté. Aussi vite que la course avait commencé, elle avait pris fin. Un cri lui avait échappé tandis qu'ils avaient tenté encore de la maintenant dans l'étau d'un infirmier. Elle avait hurlé. Et puis finalement, elle avait cessé de se débattre. Et la gamine avait abandonné la lutte avant même de l'avoir commencé.

Caroline ouvrit la baie vitrée, pour rentrer à l'intérieur et prit l'escalier pour monter dans sa chambre, un détail venait de la titiller et elle voulait vérifier que sa mémoire ne lui jouait pas de tour. Inconsciemment, c'était surtout la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux qui insupportait la jeune femme.

**_Je devrais sortir, courir, sourire, être heureuse, pourtant ce trou me retient. Il me retient  
prisonnière de cet enfer qui se forme autour de moi. Plus j'avance et plus je m'enfonce.  
Je ne sais comment en sortir. Seulement, pourquoi rien ni personne ne m'aide à en sortir ?  
Je devrais me dire que tout ira bien demain & que je serais sur pied pour la journée.  
Mais cette nouvelle journée qui passera sera comme toutes les autres, moroses, sans  
nouveautés. Je veux courir jusqu'à ne plus sentir mes jambes, que mon souffle s'en  
coupe tellement la course m'aura épuisé, que je doive m'arrêter pour reprendre mon  
__souffle. Me retrouver en face de l'océan. Cette sensation de liberté qui m'envahit chaque  
fois que je lui fais face. Puisque finalement, personne ne sait rien de l'océan, que se  
cache derrière cette vague qui finit par s'échouer sur le sable ? J'ai besoin de m'évader  
pour ne plus pouvoir penser. Que mon cerveau grille et qu'il s'épuise pour ne plus  
m'envahir de pensées. Je devrais, encore & encore. Encore et toujours, je devrais.  
Faire une liste, sauter, crier, hurler, me mouiller, tomber, marcher, me relever, détourner,  
regarder, avoir mal..._**

Les mots s'étalaient sous ses yeux, Caroline se souvenait encore du jour où elle les avait écrit. Cela remontait à quelques temps, maintenant. Jusqu'à maintenant, elle n'avait plus pensé à ce bout de papier, rangé dans un coin. Mais le parallèle qui venait de faire écho dans sa tête lui fit penser encore à un autre détail. La première fois qu'elle l'avait rencontré.

Avril 2010

Deux ans, deux ans déjà que Caroline était en train de croupir dans cet endroit. Endroit qui ne lui apportait rien de plus que de la laisser sombrer dans une dépression, seule. Accompagnée d'un infirmier, derrière elle, Caroline avait voulu se balader dans les rues de la ville. Le soleil au loin était en train de se coucher et elle l'avait observé descendre derrière l'horizon. Elle avait soupiré en voyant les derniers rayons du soleil traversé la rue avant de disparaître subitement derrière les immeubles. Caroline avait voulu le suivre, même si le soleil continuait sa course, elle voulait lui courir après. La blondinette avait jeté un dernier regard vers l'infirmier, distrait, avant de se mettre à courir vers lui, vers sa lumière. L'infirmier n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir, quand il avait tourné la tête, elle avait disparu, envolé. Elle avait tourné au carrefour, en face il y avait un parc, encore éclairé par la lumière naturelle & chaude que produisait le soleil. Et, à cet endroit, au centre, il y avait un kiosque, la fillette avec l'impression qu'il avait illuminé le parc, par sa taille, sa splendeur, elle ne savait pas exactement pourquoi mais cet endroit lui paraissait grandiose. Elle s'était approchée, plus près, pour monter sur ses marches en bois. C'est à cet instant qu'elle remarqua un jeune garçon, assis, seul, une guitare sur les jambes. De ses prunelles bleues, elle l'avait regardé un long moment jouer et enchaîner les accords. Caroline avait finalement rejoint le garçon, à ses côtés. Il n'avait rien dit, il l'avait regardé s'asseoir avec un sourire avant de se remettre à jouer. À cette époque, elle avait seulement quatorze ans et lui quinze, ils venaient à peine de se rencontrer mais ils étaient jeunes & à cette époque les choses nous paraissent plus simples, beaucoup plus simples.

Retour à la réalité. Caroline secoua la tête pour que ses souvenirs disparaissent. Un autre papier attira son attention sur son lit. Il n'était pas là tout à l'heure. Caroline supposa que c'était seulement un message d'un infirmier ou autre.

_**« Surprise pour demain -Niklaus. »**_

_Elle avait toujours détesté les surprises. Elle avait bien raison, demain plus encore._

* * *

_Verdict ? Merci pour vos avis constructif.  
_


	5. Chapter 5 Acharnement

_~Our Town ~_

_Fiction Romance / Hurt Confort_

_Personnages centrale_ _: Klaus Mikaelson & Caroline Forbes_  
_Rating_ _: T_

_Résumé :_  
Ses paroles l'abattront comme ses gestes la trahissent. La lutte  
sera rude, violente sans merci & l'espoir seul vain dans ce  
combat. Seules les vraies armes seront de taille. Pour peu qu'on  
les utilise. Pour peu que rien ne se mette en travers de leurs  
chemins. Ce sera sa dernière chance, qu'elle la saisisse. Elle n'a  
plus le temps de réfléchir, seulement agir. Les conséquences attendront...

Elle n'abandonnera pas. Lui ne la laissera pas. Et si son courage ne  
la sauvait pas ? Et même si l'amour ne la sauvait pas ?

_Mot de l'auteur :_

_Je ne possède pas Vampire Diaries ou l'un des personnages, mais j'espère que vous aimez mon histoire! Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes. J'essaye de faire de mon mieux !_  
_Bonne lecture en espérant que vous appréciez._

* * *

**_Chapitre 3 : Acharnement._**

* * *

_10:35_

Douleur. Son sang remontait à ses tempes, il affluait à une telle vitesse que sa circulation en devenait douloureuse et sa concentration diminuait, faiblissait. Les pulsations de son cœur semblaient taper contre ses muscles avec une force puissante. Angoisse. Caroline ferma les yeux, tentant en vain de calmer cette douleur qui lui brûlait la peau. Elle s'embrasait entièrement. Elle ne voulait pas céder sous cette pression et son angoisse croissante. Un étau de fer lui enserrait le bas du cou et remontait lentement le long de sa gorge nacrée, tendue. Tremblement. La bouclée pourra la table en voulant y prendre appuie, se dégager de l'emprise invisible. Sa main droite se posa sur sa poitrine, tentative vaine pour calmer le feu qui la brûlait de l'intérieur, à cet instant. Sa respiration était devenue difficile et Caroline savait, sentait une énième chute venir pour l'attraper, la renvoyer dans le noir. Bruit. Ses tympans explosèrent. Ils sifflaient comme un train, anciennement à vapeur, à la déraille, comme un avion au décollage. L'étau se resserrait tellement qu'aucun son ne pouvait plus s'échapper de ses lèvres qui en devenaient bleues. Rien ni personne ne pouvait alors l'aider. Seule contre ce monstre noir qui montait au fond d'elle. Toujours les yeux fermés, elle laissa son corps chuter au sol. Écroulement. La chute ne fut pas brutale tant le feu qui faisait des ravages occupait tout son esprit. Son corps entier fut prit de spasmes qui la firent buter contre le sol. Encore et encore. Chance ? Il lui restait une chance pour s'en sortir seule. Passer outre cette douleur écrasante et la dominer. Mais en était-elle capable ? Caroline doutait.

_15h._

Révolte. Son corps entier lui avait crié ce matin, mais qui aurait pu le savoir ? Sans aucun signal, elle s'était retrouvée à terre, abandonnée de ses forces et brulée de l'intérieur. C'était comme si, il voulait qu'elle réagisse. Il l'attendait qu'elle se révolte. Caroline était perturbée, par l'expérience douloureuse du matin. Personne n'avait eu l'air de se rendre compte de son malaise. Et c'est sans aucun entrain qu'elle descendit quand une infirmière, une nouvelle à première vue, lui annonça qu'elle avait de la visite. Distraite, son livre tomba à terre. Quand Caroline se baissa pour le ramasser, un dessin attira son attention, sous la table. Des petites croix, gravées dans le bois. Des petites croix, qui représentaient son dernier espoir de liberté. Son once de courage.

_Novembre 2003 - 9 ans._

C'était simplement une enfant qui voulait s'amuser et non restée enfermer, cloîtrer à l'intérieur sans aucune raison. Pour elle du moins, cela n'avait alors pas de sens, elle n'avait pas compris pourquoi tant de personnes lui voulaient du mal. La porte principale avait été sa cible. Trop petite, trop naïve pour contrer ces personnes environnantes. Caroline, fillette de neuf ans à peine avait été jusqu'à alors une petite fille sage, jamais de plaintes. Petite, jeune, naïve mais intelligente pour son âge, elle avait préparé un plan, à son échelle. Sa requête était pourtant simple : retourner avec ses parents. Sa cible était la porte principale, pour rejoindre le grillage, ouvert en journée et filer. Elle n'avait pas envisagé la suite du plan. Pour le moment.

_14h._

L'heure du déjeuner avait pris fin et les patients devaient alors rejoindre leurs chambres ou voguer à leurs occupations. Caroline avait alors tenté de s'écarter du groupe pour partir sur la gauche. Elle avait longé le mur d'un des salons, avant de rejoindre l'entrée, discrètement et silencieusement. La jeune fille avait tourné la tête à gauche, où se trouvait le point de poste de certains infirmiers mais personne ne s'était trouvé là. Elle avait soufflé, une bouffée d'espoir. Mais, plus loin se tapissait l'ombre. Il avait attendu, de la voir en action, attendant avec impatience ce qu'elle pouvait lui apporter. Il l'épiait comme un voyeur. Caroline s'était élancée dans le couloir en courant pour atteindre la porte. Elle était si près du but mais, la porte lui semblait si loin. Soudain, elle fut tirée en arrière. Tirée par le col, elle s'était écroulée au sol sous le rire d'un médecin. Pas n'importe lequel. Toujours le même. Elle fut alors relevée directement par deux infirmiers, qui la saisirent sans attendre aucun ordre et l'un des deux hommes saisit ses frêles bras pour les rabattre dans son dos. Frappée, elle l'était.

_Juin 2005 - 11 ans._

Deuxième tentative. Elle allait remettre ça. Caroline n'était pas du genre à abandonner facilement et maintenant elle avait grandi quelques peu pour comprendre comment fonctionnait cet endroit et surtout combien de pièces, de couloirs, d'impasses, de chambres se trouvaient ici. Mais surtout, elle avait compris que le Dr Donovan attendait qu'elle tente encore de s'évader. Dans quel but, elle l'ignorait toujours. La porte principale était maintenant trop gardée, puis qu'après sa tentative, d'autres patients ont tenté à leur tour de sortir, sans succès. Mais Caroline refusait d'y renoncer, arrêter d'y croire, perdre espoir.

_16h._

Il avait fait un temps magnifique, le ciel bleu, un soleil éclatant, une journée d'été chaude. La plupart des patients s'étaient donc rendus en terrasse ou avaient fait une balade dans les jardins, toujours accompagné de quelqu'un pour les surveiller. La jeune adolescente avait fait comme tout le monde pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur elle. Du moins pas encore. Elle allait semer la pagaille et tant pis pour les conséquences qui suivraient ses actes. Elle n'avait pas peur de les assumer. Habillée d'un simple short en jean et d'un t-shirt uni ainsi que de chaussures ouvertes pour ce beau temps, elle s'était promenée dans le parc arrière, pour finaliser les détails de son plan. Il lui avait paru au point, elle n'avait plus le temps de reculer. Elle avait remonté le jardin pour rejoindre la terrasse avant de toucher ses poches.

_**«Oh non j'ai laissé tomber mon cahier, **dit-elle en partant en courant vers le jardin** »**_

Excuse bidon, elle n'avait pas de cahier. Elle avait dévalé les marches de la terrasse avant que quiconque ait pu esquisser un mouvement. Elle avait couru le plus vite possible pour prendre autant d'avance qu'elle le pouvait. Un des autres patient, assis dans un fauteuil qui jusqu'à alors était en train de jouer aux échecs s'était relevé brusquement.

« _**Maintenant !**_ _cria-t-il._ »

Le plan de la jeune bouclée était pourtant simple, fuir et faire diversion. Simple. Mettre en place une révolution... Le Dr Dovavan avait débarqué à l'instant sur la terrasse en pagaille, des personnes étaient en train de courir, d'autres étaient déjà attrapés par les infirmiers. Il s'était approché d'un des infirmiers qui tenait fermement l'énergumène.

**_«Ce n'est qu'une diversion abruti ! C'est Forbes qui tente de s'échapper, rattrapez la ! »_**

L'infirmier avait lâché le patient pour suivre la direction indiqué par son supérieur. Il avait dévalé à son tour les escaliers de la terrasse suivi de près par Donovan. Marie avait continué sa course, elle avait atterri au fond du jardin. Jamais, elle ne s'était aventurée si loin dans cet endroit, des arbres lui barraient la route et la vision. Elle avait zigzagué entre eux pendant une dizaine de minutes, sans savoir où elle allait tomber. Soudain, une paroi dure était rentrée en collision avec son corps. Elle avait tapé dessus, c'était une clôture en bois. Et elle mesurait au moins deux mètres de haut. Elle avait continué de taper, en colère contre elle-même, elle aurait dû savoir que quelque chose aurait barré son chemin. Caroline se sentait tel un rat prit au piège et c'était toujours avec rage qu'elle avait tapé contre la paroi qui avait commencé à lui entailler les mains. Des bruits de feuilles. Elle n'était plus seule, les bruits s'étaient rapprochés, très vite. Une simple sensation de picotement. L'adolescente avait senti ses membres devenir lourds. Droguée, elle l'était.

_Mai 2007 - 13 ans._

Cette fois, elle avait tout prévu. Caroline avait revisité son plan et ce soir elle ne voulait plus échouer. Elle voulait se croire capable de réussir. Alors elle avait attendu la nuit.

_22h._

Elle n'était pas censée se trouver là, elle aurait dû être dans son lit et la simple pensée que pour l'instant personne ne savait ce qui tramait la faisait sourire. Il était temps d'en finir. Caroline s'était glissée dans une trappe qu'elle avait découverte deux semaines auparavant et qui menait au toit. Arrivée là-haut, elle avait dû marcher sur les tuiles, éviter la gouttière pour prendre de l'élan et atterrir sur une branche d'un arbre. C'était de la folie pure mais, elle avait semblé confiante. Elle avait déjà essayé une grande partie du plan, seule la dernière partie dans la branche avait été... Risquée. Mais Caroline avait préféré de ne pas y penser sur le moment et agir sur le coup de l'adrénaline, après tout elle avait déjà tenté deux fois, pourquoi pas une troisième fois ? C'était finalement sur le toit, seulement éclairée par le clair de lune que Caroline avait eu un peu peur. Est-ce que cela valait vraiment la peine de risquer sa vie ? Tomber ne lui aurait certainement pas été mortel, mais elle aurait pu garder des séquelles irréversibles. Seulement la chance avait été de son côté, la jolie blonde avait réussi à atteindre une branche sans sauter et parvenir au tronc pour descendre sans encombre. Comment diable avait-elle réussi à descendre sans même s'écorcher ? Aujourd'hui encore elle se posait la question mais, peu importait. Le Dr Donovan avait veillé au grain, lui avait laissé l'illusion de pouvoir imaginer sortir, s'enfuir, pourvoir s'échapper avant de l'attraper à deux mètres de l'arbre qu'il lui avait pris tant de temps à descendre. Cet homme était mauvais, très mauvais.

_Retour au présent - 15:10_

Cela faisait environ une dizaine de minutes que Caroline était toujours à genoux devant cette table. Immobile et perdue dans ses pensées. Ces trois petites trois, qui représentaient ses trois tentatives d'évasion. Elle n'avait pas essayé de nouveau depuis, pourtant ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait. Klaus n'avait jamais été mis au courant de ses tentatives. Et elle ne désirait pas qu'il le soit. Seulement, elle ne pouvait pas prévoir ce que le Dr Donovan mettrait en place pour la remettre au plus bas. Faisait virevolter ses boucles, l'adolescente se releva. On frappa à la porte, deux légers coups, discrets. Klaus,

_**«Je viens, je viens !**_  
_**- Je peux entrer ?**_  
_**- J'arrive,** répéta-t-elle sans répondre à sa question. **»**_

Caroline ouvrit la porte à la volée. Et il était là, à l'attendre devant la porte, un sourcil relevé, intrigué. Elle se contenta de refermer la porte dans son dos avant de lui sourire. Il était enfin là.

_**« Il me semble que cela fait presque dix minutes que j'attends devant cette porte, **lui dit-il amusé._  
_**- Désolé Klaus, j'étais... Perdue dans mes pensées.**_  
_**- On va se promener ? »**_

Il lui tendit sa main, qu'elle accepta aussitôt. Bien qu'il fasse alors froid dehors, ils sortirent, tous les deux vêtus de manteaux. Ils marchèrent dans le jardin, maintenant connu par cœur par les deux congénères mais, peu importait. Pendant deux heures, ils discutèrent, de tout de rien, de choses importantes, d'autres moins.

_**« Klaus ?**_  
_**- Oui ?**_  
_**- Tu n'avais pas dit que tu devais m'annoncer quelque chose ?**_  
_**- En effet, Caroline, en effet, **répondit-il en adoptant un ton soudainement sérieux._  
_**- Je t'écoute, alors. »**_

Le sérieux soudain avait fait plisser les yeux à Caroline. Malgré que Klaus était un jeune homme sérieux, il était plutôt souriant et souvent joueur, rieur, souriant.

**_« La semaine prochaine, tu sais que je pars en vacances en famille._**  
**_- Klaus, si c'est seulement pour me répéter quelque chose que je sais déjà, pourquoi être tant mystérieux ?_**  
**_- C'est délicat, Caroline _**_expliqua-t-il avant de continuer__._**_ Je pars la semaine prochaine, mais pas seul._**  
**_- Et bien, tu pars avec ta mère cela tombe sous le sens que tu ne partes pas seul._**

**_- Je ne pars pas qu'en famille, Caroline. Je pars avec quelqu'un qui compte beaucoup pour moi, mais avant j'aimerai te la présenter, Caroline la semaine prochaine je pars en famille et je te présenterai ma petite amie à cette occasion, Elena. »_**

* * *

Verdict ? Fin assez bizarre je vous l'accord ! Je m'excuse pour mon retard.

Bonne journée ou bonne soirée.


End file.
